nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Malware
Malware was a psychotic, dangerous and mutated Galvanic Mechamorph, who was one of the three main antagonists for the first 2 season arcs in Ben 10: Omniverse along with Khyber and Dr. Psychobos. He and Dr. Psychobos were the creators of the Nemetrix. His original plans were to upgrade himself with the Omnitrix to become much more powerful than ever. Personality Malware was psychotic and obsessed with the Omnitrix. He deeply hates his own kind and Azmuth. Vain and conceited, Malware saw the rest of his kind flawed compared to him. He also suffers from arrogance, having a habit of underestimating his enemies, which led to his downfall. He was willing to work with Dr. Psychobos to get revenge against Azmuth, though he got annoyed by Azmuth's opinions and excuses. He didn't find Ben to be a threat (even though Ben defeated him many times in the past). He believed that his reputation is exaggerated, though one time he called Ben the "bane of my very existence", he eventually develops a hatred for him. He had a intense dislike of Khyber because the hunter is obsessed with hunting down Ben as a trophy. He also enjoys torturing his victim as seen when he destroyed Feedback in front of Ben Tennyson. History Malware was born a mutated and incomplete Galvanic Mechamorph on the Mechamorph homeworld Galvan B. Azmuth had promised him a upgrade to help him with his fatal condition but Malware soon grew very impatient and got angry with Azmuth's numerous delays and would eventually come to the Galvan home world Galvan Prime demanding his cure. He kidnapped Azmuth's assistant Albedo and stole Azmuth's unfinished cure, a secondary Helix. Malware took the pair to Galvan B where he forced Albedo to connect the secondary Helix it to the primary Helix. Not only did Malware get his upgrade but Albedo's attempt on his life through sabotage turned him into a even more ferocious creature. He attempted to absorb the Omnitrix but Ben was able to use Diamondhead to protect it and defeat Malware. Malware would later chase Ben to Earth to get the Omnitrix again but Ben would defeat him as Feedback. During the battle with Ben, Malware acquired a crude, corrupted and incomplete blueprint of the Omnitrix and brought it to a cyborg Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Psychobos. While Malware had the blueprint and Psychobos could recreate the device, they didn't have the DNA samples that gave it its power. To this end Dr. Psychobos contacted a Big Game hunter named Khyber to find the DNA samples and gave him the Nemetrix which gave Khyber's Pet the ability to transform into all the predatory species of Ben's Omnitrix aliens. Over the next five years Malware aided Khyber in collecting new DNA samples for the Nemetrix, serving as a distraction when needed. During one such outing where a rare species of predator, known as a Psycholeopterran which preys on Necrofriggians, was in the Mount. Rushmore base Malware was splattered into pieces by a Tachyon Cannon, a powerful Plumber weapon of last resort with the potential to kill off any species hit by it within a hundred miles. However, due to his unstable DNA, Malware reformed, absorbing the cannon into himself and gaining a new, dinosaur-like form. Ben was able to defeat Malware as Feedback by absorbing the energy of the Tachyon cannon into the base power supply though Malware still got away. The trio used Phil as a test subject for the Nemetrix, but there were dangerous side effects for sapient beings so instead they attached the device to Khyber's alien hunting dog. When Azmuth came to Earth to talk to Ben about how his constant use of Feedback was negatively affecting his ability to use his other aliens Malware attempted to take advantage and attacked the group. Taking note as to how much Ben loved using Feedback, Malware literally ripped it out of the Omnitrix. Enraged at the loss of his favorite alien, Ben overloaded the Omnitrix and jammed it into Malware destroyed him in the process. After a long absence, appeared with Dr. Psychobos on Earth, talking to Khyber about his failure. a restored Malware, Khyber and Psychobos then returned to their base of operations where they perfected the Nemetrix with a piece stolen from the Omnitrix's core allowing the dog to transform at will. Malware soon returned to Earth and had Khyber distract Ben while he absorbed a large portion of the Plumbers Database and several of the Proto-TRUK's auxiliary power sources. Malware eventually fought Ben for the first time in 5 years where Ben chased Malware through town where Malware lost him by throwing a fully loaded fuel truck at a school bus forcing Ben to let him go to save the students. In a short time, Malware, Khyber, and Psychobos infiltrate Galvan Mark ll using security codes from the data Malware absorbed from the Proto-TRUK. There, they take DNA from the fossils of the Galvans' natural predator, Omnivoracious, and add it to the Nemetrix. When two Galvanic Mechamorph guards try to stop them, Malware absorbs them, leaving them as nothing but gray husks. While Khyber, Psychobos, and the Dog tried to exact the group's revenge on Azmuth and Ben, Malware destroyed Galvan B and used its pieces to infect Galvan Prime. Azmuth tried to reason with Malware by telling him that there is still time for him to stop and they can work together to make him whole. However, the planet defenses attacked Malware which caused him in his insanity to believe that Azmuth was trying to deceive him. Malware engaged Way Big in a brutal fight where he attempted to absorb him into his body. There Ben reconciled with himself over the lost of Feedback and was able to regain the alien through which Ben was able to fight Malware evenly. Azmuth came in with the restored Galvan Mechamorphs who were able to wear down Malware back to his third form and with extra power from the Helix, Feedback was able to defeat Malware, reducing him to a weathered husk of his former self. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Organization Tech Division Category:Dark Masters